From Hate to Love
by Noulouk
Summary: La vie de Lizzie est chamboulé quand William Darcy la toute jeune star de l'athlétisme français décide de quitter sa ville natale pour venir s'entrainer dans le même club que celui de Lizzie.
1. Lizzie

**Chapitre 1**

_Vendredi 19 Septembre_

Comme tous les vendredi soir depuis 10 ans, Elisabeth Bennet se rendait à son entrainement d'athlétisme au club d'Anton, Une petite ville située au sud de la Région parisienne.

Le stade avec sa pelouse verte et son anneau rouge était entouré de rambardes blanches dont se servaient les athlètes pour s'étirer. Il était composé d'une tribune de 200 places environ et de deux vestiaires isolés à une trentaine de mètres de la piste. L'ensemble du complexe était cerner par la célèbre forêt de Fontainebleau qui permettaient aux coureurs de s'échauffer dans de bonnes conditions.

Jane, sa fidèle amie du stade l'attendait devant un grand portail sombre qui servait d'entrée principale. Lizzie munie d'un sac à dos quicksilver et d'un petit sac portant ses pointes-chaussures spéciales comportant des clous en dessous optimisant la vitesse- marchait d'un pas rapide vers la jeune femme aux boucles blondes.

Arrivée à sa hauteur Jane prit la parole pour la taquiner

« Ben dit donc tu m'as l'air pressée, serais-tu impatiente à l'idée de t'entraîner aujourd'hui ? »

Et Lizzie tomba dans le piège

« En réalité je me dépêche de commencer pour finir plus tôt et pouvoir rentrer chez moi » répondit Lizzie au quart de tour

Lizzie ne digérait toujours pas le comportement de Joey l'entraîneur du groupe sprint.

Depuis un an environ, il les avaient elle, Jane mais aussi d'autres athlètes laissaient littéralement tomber pour s'occuper pleinement de jeunes filles beaucoup plus intéressantes sur le plan physique et athlétique.

Jane sourit et reprit plus sérieusement

« Ne te braque pas, j'essaye de positiver. Moi non plus je ne suis pas heureuse de m'entraîner toute seule, pendant que notre soit-disant entraîneur ne s'occupe que d'un groupe de sprinteur » Dit-elle d'un ton amer

« Et flirte avec des filles qui ont la moitié de son âge ! » Rajouta Lizzie, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres

« Tu exagères ! Quand même pas flirter ! » Protesta Jane

Jane était très déçu par l'attitude de Joey mais ne pouvait ou plutôt ne voulait pas croire que leur entraîneur qui avait la trentaine puisse draguer de jeunes filles de 16-18ans. Pourtant Lizzie le savait elle le voyait, d'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à tomber dans les filets du jeune groupe de sprinteuses prometteuses. De nombreux hommes du club ne leur voyaient que des atouts: jolies, sportives, populaires et à la pointe de la mode.

Déjà en tenue, elles se dépêchèrent de partir pour le footing, s'exilant dans les sentiers de la proche forêt.

« C'est quoi t'as séance ce soir ? » Demanda Jane tout en courant

« Je n'en sais rien, Joey ne prend même plus la peine de me faire de plan d'entraînement maintenant » répondit Lizzie

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonne pas, tu dois avoir le même genre de séance que la mienne » fit Jane

« Oui sûrement sauf que toi il y a des haies en prime » répondit Lizzie

Lizzie pratiquait le 400m, le mythique tour de piste. Sûrement l'épreuve la plus éprouvante car elle est à cheval entre le sprint et l'endurance. Elle requiert, en plus de la puissance physique, une capacité de résistance à la fatigue et à la douleur, ainsi qu'une gestion optimale de la fréquence de course.

Passionnée par les haies, Jane en faisait depuis trois ans, commençant par des courtes distances pour finir sur le 400m haies. La même distance que Lizzie mais cette course nécessitait une grande technique de franchissement et un nombre précis de foulées entre chaque haies.

« En tout cas je suis sur qu'on irait à la perche, il ne le remarquerait même pas ! » déclara Lizzie

Jane approuva en souriant

Le footing l'ayant calmée, Lizzie passa le portail et se dirigea vers son sac posé à une quarantaine de mètres de l'entrée.

Jane sur ses talons l'entendit soupirer, elle leva la tête et vit la raison du désespoir de son amie.

Trois filles aux talons aiguilles aiguisé et aux tenues à la limite du provocant étaient plantées sur la piste rouge face au coach Joey et au président de club, Mr Debon. Un homme simple avec des lunettes bleus assez grossières.

Passant derrière les trois pin-ups, Lizzie jeta un coup d'œil vers Joey espérant un sourire ou un signe. Elle gardait malgré tout un grand respect pour l'homme qui l'avait entraîné durant quatre ans.

En vain. Adossé à une rambarde blanche, les bras croisés Joey écoutait silencieusement le président lui parler.

Jane et Lizzie s'échangèrent un regard surpris à la vue des trois jeunes sprinteuses qui ne soufflaient mot elles aussi, ce qui était pour ainsi dire extrêmement rare.

« A mon avis si elles se taisent comme ça c'est qu'il se passe un truc important » déclara Jane

Lizzie ne pus répondre car ces même filles se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre en gloussant bêtement.

Le silence n'aura durée que deux minutes.

« Il leur a sûrement annoncé qu'il allait troquer les traditionnels shorts de club par des strings à dentelles » commenta Lizzie le sourire aux lèvres

« Wesh ! elles vont se calmer les hystériques ! » s'écria une fille au look de garçon manqué, une casquette de rappeuse en travers de la tête, un petit débardeur contrastant avec un pantalon plutôt large.

Elle venait de rejoindre lizzie et jane d'un air super énervé, celles ci ne purent se retenir et se mirent à rire de la remarque de Sandra. Du haut de ses 15 ans, cette jeune fille au visage rond dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas même si cela peut être blessant.

« Elles ont vraiment des problèmes ces filles ! » Lâcha t-elle.

A la vue des deux coureuses de 400m, Sandra délaissa son regard noir pour un large sourire

« Non mais c'est vrai, avec leur cris de p***** j'entends même plus ma musique » fit Sandra énervée

Elle enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles et les montra aux deux filles tout en parlant.

« Je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour elles malheureusement » dit Lizzie d'un ton dépité

_Lundi 22 Septembre_

Le bac en poche, Elizabeth entamait sa première année à la fac. Elle prenait le bus et le train tous les jours, de son palier aux portes de l'université elle en avait pour 1h30 de trajet soit 3h par jours. Sans compter les jours -Lundi,mercredi,vendredi- où elle s'entraînait, elle devait reprendre le bus pour se rendre au stade et attendre de longs moments l'arrivée des transports en commun. Bref elle perdait des heures dans les transports, cela était très épuisant. Vous allez me dire alors pourquoi elle continu à s'entraîner si son coach ne la voit même plus et qu'elle est déjà suffisamment crevée en rentrant des cours ? C'est simple, elle a toujours pratiqué l'athlétisme, et au delà d'être une passion cela lui permettait de se défouler. Ainsi elle se sentait mieux et arrivait davantage à se reposer la nuit.

Lundi soir, debout sous l'arrêt de bus et serrée contre une dizaine de personnes, elle regardait la pluie. De grosses gouttes s'écrasaient sur ses chaussures et traversaient la toile rendant ses chaussettes trempés.

Quelle région de m*** ! pesta t-elle intérieurement

Devant Lizzie une vieille dame cherchait désespérément un endroit pour se protéger de la pluie. Visiblement elle voulait prendre le bus mais il ne restait plus de place sous l'arrêt où la jeune femme se trouvait. Tous le monde voyaient la dame mais personne ne bougeait pour lui laisser sa place. Lizzie lui céda sa place et se retrouva maintenant sous la pluie.

« Merci Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle, c'est très aimable de votre part » la remercia la vieil dame réellement touchée

« C'est normal madame » dit-elle assez fort pour faire culpabiliser tous ceux qui n'avaient pas bouger un pouce « C'est inadmissible que je sois la seule à vouloir lui céder ma place » rajouta t-elle très énervée

Puis elle lança un ultime regard noir avant de courir s'abriter sous un arbre.

Avant qu'elle n'est put l'atteindre elle fit presque renversé par une voiture qui freina juste à temps.

Le conducteur ouvrit sa fenêtre pour s'enquérir de l'état de la jeune femme.

« Tout va bien mademoiselle ? »

Lizzie jeta un coup d'œil à son jean, Ce n'en était plus un. Trempé comme une éponge, sali par le par choc de la voiture sur lequel elle était appuyé et déchiré par la pluie au niveau des chevilles.

« Oui ça va, même si ça pourrait aller mieux »

Elle leva la tête, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, essayant de relativiser.

Les deux jeunes gens se reconnurent instantanément

« Lizzie ! c'est toi que j'ai failli tuer ! » dit le jeune homme aux cheveux clair

« Charles ! » Fit lizzie surprise

« Monte. Je vais au stade. »

Charles était un sauteur en longueur du club, avec de bons résultats. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais c'était toujours très bien entendu avec lui lors des compétitions. Il était gentil et souriant avec tout le monde, Lizzie ne lui connaissait aucun ennemis.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène à la gare ? » Questionna Lizzie

« J'ai acheté un billet Toulon-Paris en ligne mais j'ai du l'échanger »

« tu reprends déjà des vacances? » Dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres

Lui aussi sourit

« J'aurai bien aimé quand on voit le temps mais je ne fais qu'un aller-retour »

« Ah oui pourquoi ? » Demanda t-elle spontanément.

Se rendant compte qu'elle posait trop de questions personnelles,elle reprit aussitôt:

« Désolée je suis un peu trop curieuse »

« Non ça va. Je vais chercher mon frère, il va venir vivre chez moi un moment » lui informa Charles

« C'est étrange » dit Lizzie

« Pourquoi? » Demanda Charles ne voyant pas où Lizzie voulait en venir

« Il doit vraiment aimer la pluie et le froid » révéla t-elle très sérieusement

Charles éclata franchement de rire

« En tout cas toi tu sembles aimer » se moqua t-il en regardant ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau

Elle fronça les sourcils, faussement offensée. Puis pour se venger elle secoua ses cheveux si bien que Charles fut fortement éclaboussé.

En voyant sa tête trempé dans le rétroviseur il s'arrêta sur le bas côté, faisant semblant d'être fâché. Il descendit et ouvrit le coffre. Intriguée Lizzie le suivi, il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir et elle avait déjà bien séché. Quand elle l'eut rejoint, Charles brandissait une bouteille d'eau vers elle. Elle comprit aussitôt et couru vers la forêt à toute jambes.

Elle était agréablement surprise de la façon dont Charles se comportait avec elle.

Ils avaient l'air d'amis de longue date.

« Non Charles ! Pas avec de l'eau minérale ! » cria t-elle quand il l'eut rattrapé

Heureuse de la tournure que prenait la fin de sa journée qui avait si mal commencé, Lizzie laissa Charles finir l'eau de sa bouteille inonder ses cheveux.


	2. Le Scoop

**Chapitre 2**

_Mercredi 24 Septembre_

Selon Caroline, pour recevoir son estime il fallait s'habiller à la pointe de la mode, ne s'intéresser qu'a sa petite personne et être populaire. Lizzie n'était pas comme ça, elle était toutefois jolie mais avait un air de garçon manqué qui s'opposait radicalement à Caroline et à sa silhouette de poupée.

Le trio n'aimait pas Lizzie, c'était un fait. Réciproque bien évidemment.

Mais lorsqu'elles avaient en leur possession un scoop, elles ne pouvaient s'en empêcher- c'était vital-. Les barrières de classes s'effondraient et l'envie irrésistible de commérer était plus fort que tout.

Les trois pin-ups, Caroline, Clémence et Morgane étaient encore le centre de toutes les attentions. Assises sur la piste, entourées de Lizzie,Jane, Sandra et deux autres filles; elles révélèrent le dernier potin du club.

« Vous avez sûrement vu le Président vendredi soir » commença Caroline assez bas

Lizzie et Jane se regardèrent. Elles allaient enfin connaître la raison de leur hystérie.

« C'est encore confidentiel mais le président nous fait confiance et je compte sur vous pour rester discrètes » continua t-elle

Toutes acquiescèrent sauf Lizzie qui faillit s'étouffer

« Notre club va compter un nouvel athlète cet année » fit Clémence

Lizzie roula les yeux au ciel. Un mec. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ?

« Comme tous les ans » lança Sandra agacée

« Oui mais pas n'importe lequel » rétorqua Clémence en passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns

« Qui ? Usain Bolt*, vous allez me dire ? » Demanda Sandra de plus en plus impatiente

« Mieux » dit Morgane une pointe d'excitation dans la voix

Caroline se pencha en avant, sa petite bouche aux lèvres fines chuchota le nom du futur venu

« William Darcy. »

A l'annonce du nom, l'ensemble des filles restèrent bouche bée.

« Le frère de Charles ? » Interrogea Jane visiblement troublée

« Exact » confirma Caroline

Lizzie légèrement à l'écart n'avait rien manqué. Elle repensa à son échange avec Charles l'avant veille. Il lui avait dit que son frère montait à Anton, mais sur le coup elle n'avait pas penser à son grand frère, William. Il avait aussi un frère de 16 ans qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée il y a de cela un an.

Un flot de questions vinrent inonder les trois pin-ups qui jubilaient.

« Tu veux dire qu'il va s'inscrire au club et s'entraîner ici ? » « Sur cette piste ? » « Avec nous ? » « Le recordman d'Europe du 400m...ici? »

Clémence et Caroline acquiescèrent

« J'y crois pas » s'extasia une des filles

« Moi aussi, même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais pas cru cela possible » lui répondit Morgane

Lizzie dormit chez Jane ce soir là et après cette révélation fortement perturbante, elles n'arrivaient toujours pas à y croire.

« C'est bizarre cette histoire » dit Jane pensive

Lizzie haussa les épaules et se coucha sur le lit les mains derrière la tête

« Pourquoi un Athlète comme William Darcy s'entraînant avec les meilleurs conditions possibles -tel que le beau temps et un excellent coach- viendrait-il s'échouer à Anton ? » S'interrogea Jane

« Sûrement à cause de son frère » répondit Lizzie

« Oui mais tout le reste de sa famille et ses amis vivent dans le sud » rétorqua Jane qui prenait un vif intérêt à cette affaire

« Exact. De plus son entraîneur à sûrement d'autres athlètes à s'occuper, il ne peut se permettre de suivre William Darcy » rajouta Lizzie

« Ça n'a pas de sens » dit Jane en posant la main sur son son menton

« En même temps on s'en fiche un peu, il fait ce qu'il veut » fit Lizzie baillant à moitié

Jane soupira

« Regarde sur le web si ça te chagrine, on trouve tout maintenant sur internet » proposa Lizzie

Avant même que Lizzie n'eut finit sa phrase, Jane pianotait déjà sur le clavier.

« J'ai sa biographie » déclara Jane les yeux rivés sur l'écran « tu viens ? »

Lizzie obéit à contre cœur, elle était crevée et ne pensait plus qu'a dormir. Mais quand elle vit le portrait du jeune homme, elle se frotta les yeux et se rapprocha de l'écran oubliant qu'elle ne tenait presque plus debout.

La beauté du jeune homme leur donna un soudain regain d'intérêt à l'idée qu'elles allaient le côtoyer toute l'année sur le stade.

Biographie

**William Darcy** né le 16 avril 1988 à Toulon, est un athlète français pratiquant le 400 m.

Toute jeune star de l'athlétisme français, William progresse à une vitesse fulgurante. Multiple champion de France du 400 m, il se fait remarquer la première fois lors des championnats du monde junior où il gagne la médaille d'or. S'en suit alors une série de courses, améliorant son chrono à chaque fois jusqu'à battre le record de France à 20 ans.

Il éclate réellement aux yeux de tous l'année suivante quand il bat le record d'Europe du 400 m vieux de plus de 10 ans devenant ainsi le premier Européen à descendre sous la barre des 44 secondes. Grand favoris des championnats d'Europe ayant lieu le mois suivant il espère remporter son premier titre international. Malheureusement il est victime d'une chute dans les escaliers et se blesse-entorse- la veille de la finale, voyant ainsi s'envoler tout espoir de médaille.

En Août 2008, il a récupéré mais quitte soudainement son entraîneur pour une raison inconnu. Il se retrouve donc seul pour la prochaine saison sans personne pour l'entraîner.

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses pour bien assimiler ce qu'elles venaient de lire.

Puis Lizzie brisa le silence

« Tout s'explique, il s'exile car il a quitté son entraîneur et ne veut surtout plus avoir à faire à lui » fit-elle avec un air d'inspecteur découvrant une nouvelle énigme de son enquête.

Elle était maintenant autant captivée par cette histoire que Jane.

« Tu crois qu'il rend son coach responsable de sa blessure ? » Demanda la jolie blonde à la silhouette de mannequin

« C'est un accident, je ne vois pas pourquoi il le blâmerait, je m'en voudrais plus à moi même si j'étais à sa place » lui répondit Lizzie

« C'est trop dommage pour lui, il ne se serrait pas blesser il aurait sûrement battu une nouvelle fois son record » dit Jane de la tristesse dans la voix

« Peut-être même qu'il pourrait s'emparer du record du monde » imagina Lizzie

Jane cliqua sur la page « records » et parcouru la page des yeux

« Il a réalisé 43''92 au meeting d'Annecy » il doit pas être loin de l'homme le plus rapide sur la distance

« 43''18 »lança Lizzie

Jane se retourna le front plissé

« Quoi ? »

« 43''18 c'est le record du monde, établi par un américain en 1999. Pratiquement impossible à battre » expliqua Lizzie

« Comment tu sais ça ? » S'étonna Jane

« Je ne suis pas une encyclopédie des chronos mais je connais certains records de ma discipline » lui expliqua Lizzie

« Encore un Américain j'aimerais bien qu'il lui fasse la misère » fit Jane le poing serré

« Si ça se trouve il est déjà l'homme le plus rapide sur 400m, vu que presque tout les américains se dopent. Y pensant à deux fois il se dope peut être aussi » fit la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. En tout cas il est sacrement beau garçon » dit Jane en fixant la photo des yeux. « Dommage...ils ne disent pas s'il est célibataire » soupira t-elle

Lizzie ne put réprimer un sourire à la remarque de son amie, toujours à rêver au prince charmant. Contrairement à Lizzie qui restait très perplexe sur le sujet.

« Un mec comme lui ne l'est sûrement pas : beau, sportif et célèbre, je pense même qu'il en à plusieurs » dit Lizzie

« Tout les hommes ne sont pas des salauds Lizzie ! Et puis s'il en une ou plus, il les quittent toutes en s'exilant ici » fit Jane fière d'elle

Celle fille là on ne la refera pas, se dit Lizzie intérieurement

Elles restèrent une autre minute à contempler le fameux William Darcy puis Jane s'écria

« Je vais sur google image, j'ai envie d'en voir plus ! »

Les photos de William Darcy n'étaient pas rare, bien au contraire. A chaque meeting et compétitions les paparrazzis se battaient pour capturer son visage aux traits virils et réguliers, sa silhouette d'athlète au corps bien proportionné ainsi que son élégante façon de courir.

Mais c'est son regard d'un bleu profond et son attitude de battant qui le rendent si populaire auprès de Tous.

Jane était complètement aux anges, Lizzie elle avait appris à se méfier des gens et surtout des hommes avec qui elles n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de chance. Malheureusement les mecs beaux et célèbres comme lui, lui inspirait peu confiance, ils avaient tendance à devenir narcissique selon elle. Un peu trop d'amertume jaillissait de la jeune femme, le plus souvent justifié.

Cependant c'est avec les images de William Darcy dans la tête que lizzie s'endormit ce soir là...

_Lundi 29 Septembre_

Quelques jours plus tard alors que Lizzie enfilait ses pointes pour commencer la séance qui s'annonçait éprouvante, Charles vint à son encontre.

« Salut Lizzie, tu vas bien ? »

Elle acquiesça et lui retourna la question

« Oui, très bien. J'ai hâte de voir mon frère » répondit Charles

« Apparemment il n'y a pas que toi, tout le club en parle » dit Lizzie en dirigeant son regard sur la piste

« Oui j'ai remarqué. J'espère qu'il sera bien accueilli » s'inquiéta Charles

« J'en suis sure » la rassura Lizzie

Charles leva les yeux et vit Jane qui s'approchait. Elle portait un collant running noir et jaune qui épousait les formes de ses jambes modérément musclées mettant en évidence sa silhouette svelte et élancé. Elle ne souriait pas mais son visage dégageait une grande douceur et son allure était souple et naturelle, d'une élégance parfaite.

Il est vrai qu'a côté de Jane, il était facile d'oublier Lizzie.

« Hey Lizzie tu veux bien m'aider à placer mes haies, je crois... »

Elle stoppa net, voyant Charles aux côtés de son amie.

« Désolée » s'excusa t-elle en rougissant légèrement. « Je n'avais pas vu...bon je m'en vais » finit-elle par dire en tournant les talons

Charles semblait un peu troublé mais repris contenance en demandant une faveur à Lizzie. Celle ci n'avait rien manqué de l'attitude des deux jeunes gens, petite cachotière...

« J'aurais besoin de ton portable si ça ne te dérange pas. Le mien n'a plus de batterie et il faut à tout pris que je contacte will avant la fin de l'entraînement. » demanda Charles

« Pas de soucis » Fit Lizzie tout en allant chercher son portable

Une fois l'appel effectué, Charles la remercia.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis contente que tu es pensé à moi, ça me fais plaisir » lui dit Lizzie sincèrement touchée

« C'est parce que je pense que tu es une personne de confiance et... »

Il s'arrêta réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire

« ...parce que tu n'es pas une groupie comme la plupart des filles du club » finit-il par dire avec humour mais néanmoins sincère

Ils rirent un moment et tout deux se remirent à leurs entraînement respectifs.

Jane qui avait attendu que Charles s'en aille, vint finalement vers Lizzie qui était en train de faire quelques montée de genoux pour se chauffer.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'entendais si bien avec Charles Darcy, observa Jane en appuyant bien sur le mot ''si''

« Oui il est super sympa tu devrais essayer de lui parler toi aussi au lieu de le regarder bêtement en rougissant » la taquina Lizzie

« Je ne...bêtement...rougissant...que...n'importe quoi ! » Bafouilla Jane

Lizzie explosa de rire

« Bon de quoi avez vous parlé » ? Demanda Jane pour changer de sujet

« Il voulait juste mon portable afin de contacter son frère, rien de plus » répondit Lizzie

« Son frère ! » s'exclama t-elle

« Oui son frère William » dit Lizzie ne comprenant pas pourquoi tant d'excitation

Jane se tut un instant et pris le portable de la poche latérale du sac de Lizzie.

Elle tapota quelques touches et son visage s'illumina de bonheur

« Tu te sens bien Jane ? » S'enquit Lizzie en grimaçant

« J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer ma très chère Elisabeth que tu possèdes le numéro de portable de l'athlète le plus beau du monde ! » s'exclama Jane en lui montrant l'écran du portable

« Vas y jane cris le sur tout les toits ! » Chuchota t-elle en la fusillant du regard

« Oups, désolée » fit Jane en essayant inutilement de cacher le portable entre ses mains

Elles promenèrent leur regard autour d'elles. Morgane s'étirait seule à quelques mètres mais avait des écouteurs aux oreilles. Un autre homme marchait derrière, il parlait tout seul.

« Personne n'a entendu, tu vois » la calma Jane

« Encore heureux » répondit Lizzie soulagée

Charles lui faisait confiance, elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle s'était vanter d'avoir le numéro de William. Quel intérêt il ne la connaissait pas, enfin pas encore.

Après cette intermède elle put continuer à s'échauffer, pour enfin commencer sa séance. Ce soir là

Clémence et Caroline n'étaient pas là et Joey ne trouva aucune excuse pour éviter de s'occuper de Lizzie.

20h07. Le stade était presque vide. Des irréductibles athlètes ne semblaient vouloir quitter la piste.

Au niveau de la ligne d'arrivée, Lizzie était penchée en avant les mains posées sur les genoux respirant fortement. Elle essayait de récupérer d'une séance où elle avait donnée le meilleur d'elle même.

« 44''19 » annonça Joey en regardant son chrono

_Pas mal pour un 300m ! pensa Lizzie _

« Va falloir que tu enclenches la vitesse supérieur » rajouta t-il agacé

Interloquée, Lizzie se rapprocha de son coach en fronçant les sourcils

« Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Tu trouves ton temps excellent ? » continua t-il comme s'il chercher l'affrontement

« Il est correct » assura t-elle, « Je n'ai pas régressé »

« Justement il est là le problème, tu ne progresses pas non plus ! » Cria t-il énervé

Il remonta la fermeture éclair de son manteau et continua

« Dans les derniers 50m, tes bras ne sont plus dans l'axe et tu t'endors littéralement au virage. A chaque courses tu réitères les mêmes erreurs ! » dit Joey

Lizzie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était gonflé de dire ça alors que cela faisait un an qu'il ne lui donnait plus aucun conseils. Si elle répétait les mêmes erreurs sur toutes les courses pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas fait la réflexion sur la première afin de pouvoir s'améliorer sur les suivantes ?

Un athlète ne peut se rendre compte de ses erreurs, c'est le rôle de l'entraîneur.

« Normal, tu ne viens presque plus, comment veux tu t'améliorer ? » Rajouta t-il

« Je viens quand même trois fois par semaine ! » se défendit Lizzie

Elle se démenait pour concorder le sport et les études; et endurait plus de transport en commun que quiconque pour venir. Comment osait-il penser une une chose pareil !

« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux ! » S'écria Lizzie

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle essaya de les réprimer tant bien que mal

« J'éprouve énormément de respect pour toi, un respect qui souffre terriblement depuis un an mais qui continue malgré tout à s'accrocher » avoua t-elle en s'écriant

Elle fixait Joey avec une telle intensité que celui ci fut obligé de détourner les yeux pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

Joey garda le silence incapable de répondre, quand il releva la tête, lizzie la regardait droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai perdu mon temps à croire que tout reviendrait comme avant. Tu as décidement des problèmess personnels à regler pour te comporter ainsi. Ne m'adresse plus jamais... »sa voix se brisa « ...la parole »

Puis en silence, elle retourna à son sac, se rhabilla rapidement et partit.

Joey lui resta interdit, totalement décontenancé.

Une fois chez elle, Lizzie s'allongea sous sa couette sans même se changer. Plongée dans la pénombre, elle ne put réprimer ses larmes, les laissant ruisseler le long de ses joues fraîches.

* Usain bolt : Athlète jamaïcain, l'homme le plus rapide du monde, détenteur de trois records du monde (100m: 9''58, 200m : 19''19 et relais)


	3. L'arrivée

**Chapitre 3**

_Mardi 30 Septembre_

Le lendemain matin, Lizzie ne se sentait pas très bien. Repenser à sa conversation avec Joey lui donnait des nausées. Joey avait été son entraîneur pendant de nombreuses années et elle éprouvait un grand respect pour lui. Elle le considérait comme un mentor, un père, un homme bien qui avait des valeurs. Sa relation strictement amicale avec lui était très importante pour elle. Depuis quelques temps il s'occupait moins d'elle et ne lui parlait pas comme avant, sans aucune raison apparente. Puis il arrêta presque complètement de lui parler sans pour autant être malpoli avec elle. Elle devenait invisible à ses yeux. Et ça lui fit beaucoup de mal. Tout un monde s'écroulait. Acceptant à moitié ce qui lui arrivait, elle commença alors à voir d'un point de vue diffèrent et remarqua qu'il n'était pas l'homme aux valeurs qu'elle croyait. Il flirtait avec des jeunes filles de 16ans et plus et ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'entraîner des athlètes qui n'avait aucune chance de devenir pro. La vérité était dur à encaisser mais avec l'aide de Jane elle avait appris à s'y faire. Mais malgré tout elle gardait espoir qu'un jour tout redevienne comme avant.

Ce qui venait de se passer la veille effaça tout espoir d'une probable réconciliation. Il l'avait trahi et blessé. Elle allait devoir tourner la page.

Alors qu'elle remplissait son sac de cours à la va vite en y glissant des feuilles volantes, un agenda corné, un trieur sur-rempli et sa blouse roulé en boule, elle entendit son portable. Il vibrait sur le bord de son bureau et avant qu'elle n'est pu s'en saisir il tomba sur le parquet.

« Merde ! satané de portable ! » Jura t-elle

Elle s'empara du portable et vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un en ligne. Quand elle su qui s'était, elle sursauta.

« Oui ? » fit-elle d'un ton bien trop bas

« Charles ? C'est will, tu as une voix bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda William Darcy inquiet

« Heu...Ce n'est pas lui »

« Ah je me disais aussi, mon frère ne s'énerve pas pour si peu » dit-il soulagé

_Non mais je rêve, pensa Lizzie_

« Je me suis trompé de numéro ? » Demanda t-il

« Oui » répondit Lizzie

« Pourtant c'est avec ce numéro que Charles m'a appelé hier » rétorqua Will

« en effet » attesta Lizzie

« Vous ne savez pas dire plus de deux mots ? » L'interrogea t-il une pointe d'agacement dans la voix

_Non là je ne rêve pas il me prend carrément pour une demeurée, pensa Lizzie_

Elle décida de lui répondre gentillement omettant volontairement ses dernières paroles, afin de faire bonne figure. Après tout elle allait devoir partager un bout de piste avec lui, autant éviter de partir sur de mauvaises bases.

« Je lui est prêté mon portable afin qu'il puisse vous joindre. Le sien n'avait plus de batterie. »

Après un moment de silence, il lui répondit

« Ah je ne le savais pas. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé je vais essayer un autre numéro »

Et il raccrocha.

Lizzie mit son portable dans la poche avant de son jean et sortit en trombe de la chambre.

Elle était en retard.

De son côté, Will rentra dans son répertoire le numéro de la jeune femme.

_Lundi 6 Octobre_

La semaine suivante fut plutôt calme pur Lizzie, elle avait du raté un entraînement à cause d'un devoir à finir et donc n'avait supporté l'ignorance de Joey à son égard que deux effet depuis leur altercation, Joey avait décidé de ne plus lui parler même pas pour l'informer de sa séance.

Elle était invisible à ses yeux.

Elle avait tellement l'habitude qu'on ne la remarque pas que cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Heureusement que Jane, Sandra et depuis peu Charles étaient là. Mais la seule raison pour laquelle Lizzie venait encore à l'entraînement était simple.

Elle aimait courir, tout simplement.

Ce jour là, Jane, Lizzie et Sandra venaient de sortir des vestiaires et se dirigeaient vers le stade.

Deux jeunes garçons d'environ 13 ans les dépassèrent, l'un semblait très excité contrairement à l'autre qui paraissait assez septique.

« J'te jure ! Viens voir » ordonna le plus petit

« j'arrive » lui répondit le plus grand

« là bas regarde » continua t-il en dirigeant son doigt vers la piste

« t'es sur ? Je vois rien »

« Mais si, le grand monsieur aux pointes bleus ciel » dit le plus petit de plus en plus excité

Les trois jeunes femmes levèrent la tête comme pour obéir à l'adolescent et suivirent son doigt des yeux. Elles s'arrêtèrent net. Toutes les trois au même moment. Comme foudroyées, elles fixèrent la piste des yeux. La première avait la bouche ouverte, la seconde les yeux écarquillés et la troisième les deux à la fois. Puis elles s'échangèrent une série de regards et de gestes comme si la vision qu'elles venaient d'avoir leur avait fait perdre la voix.

« Il est là » dit Jane rompant le silence

Elles acquiescèrent

« Oui déjà là, c'est étrange » répondit Sandra

« On a raté la fête de bienvenue, je crois » déclara Lizzie

« Quelle fête ? » Demanda Sandra

« Aucune, je déconne » lui répondit-elle.

Sandra fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où Lizzie voulait en venir

« Elle pense comme toi, elle trouve étrange qu'il s'entraîne déjà alors qu'il n'y a pas eu de fête bienvenue ou un truc dans le genre » lui expliqua Jane. « N'est-ce pas Lizzie ? »

« Oui c'est ça » lui assura t-elle

« Il n'en voulait sûrement pas » dit Sandra en haussant les épaules

« Ou alors personne ne nous l'a dit » rétorqua Lizzie

Depuis quelques mois, Lizzie et Jane étaient souvent écartés de ce genre d'événements.

Les anniversaires où repas sympa après une compétition se passaient sans elles, car les jeunes sprinteuses trouvaient un malin plaisir à les en détourner; réalisant tout en catimini.

« Si une fête de ce genre avait été organisé, tout le monde en aurait parlé et les petites lèches bottes n'auraient pu nous la cacher » conclu Sandra

Jane et Lizzie approuvèrent

Après avoir digéré la nouvelle, elles s'attardèrent encore un instant à le contempler de loin avant d'entrer sur la piste. Il était tel que Lizzie et Jane l'avaient vu sur le web. Brun, grand et musclé sans pour autant ressembler aux sprinteurs américains trapus et bodibuildés. Il avait vraiment un corps de rêve.

« Je crois que je viens de changer d'avis sur le mariage » déclara Jane bavant presque

« Tu es déjà pour ma chère ! » Retorqua Lizzie amusée

La jeune femme aux boucles blondes resta interdite quelques secondes avant d'éclater franchement de rire, bientôt imité par ses deux amies.

William Darcy faisait grande impression, tout les regards et toutes les paroles tournaient autour de sa personne. Sa beauté, sa popularité et son insaisissable charisme en était pour beaucoup.

Mais peu à peu, l'adoration et l'intérêt qu'il provoquait jusqu'à lors sombrèrent pour laisser place à un sentiment bien moins favorable. Tous le jugèrent fier et antipathique. En effet il n'adressait la parole à personne, ne semblait jamais avoir sourit de sa vie et regardait tout le monde de haut.

Quand un jeune, venait à s'approcher trop près de lui pour lui demander un autographe, celui ci le renvoya d'où il venait sans même un effort pour paraître aimable. Bien que Lizzie l'avait comme tous trouvé fort agréable sur les photos, elle semblait très satisfaite de ne pas être tomber dans le panneau et d'avoir su anticiper en pensant que les célébrités tel que lui n'avaient jamais étés digne d'intérêt.

Charles était sur tout point aux antipodes de son frère. Aussi blond que son frère était brun, toujours enjoué et prêt à rendre service, personne ne comprenait comment ces deux individus pouvaient être unis par un quelconque sang. A part le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux fort bien bâti et naturellement doués pour le sport.

L'entraînement fut très vite terminé pour William et sans un signe pour quiconque-Charles étant absent- il s'en alla. A peine eut-il passé le portail, que les exclamations de surprises et d'indignations fusèrent de toute part. Assises près du groupe de sprinteurs que Joey trouvait encore digne de lui, Jane et lizzie n'eurent qu'a tendre l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation.

« Il t'a adressé la parole à toi ? » Demanda Caroline en s'adressant à Joey

L'interressé acquiesça

« Ouf c'est quand même toi qui va le coacher ! »

« Tu fais fausse route Caroline, il est venu me voir avant que vous arriviez au bureau administratif » commença Joey

« Et ? » S'impatienta t-elle

« Il cherchait le président du club et m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mes services, qu'il s'entraînerait seul » continua Joey

« Seul ! Il a des problèmes ! » s'écria Clémence

« Il croit vraiment qu'il va pouvoir revenir à son meilleur niveau sans coach ! » Cria Nicolas, un autre spinteur

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il croit mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il ne veux pas de moi, ni d'aucun entraîneur » confia Joey visiblement déçu. Lui qui rêverait d'être l'entraîneur d'un athlète international

« ça a certainement un rapport avec son ancien coach » assura Caroline

« Celui qu'il a quitté ? » Demanda Nicolas

« Oui c'est sur » dit Joey en se grattant le crâne

« Il a du se passer un truc méchant » fit Clémence

« A mon avis vu le comportement de William Darcy, il a forcement renvoyé la faute de sa blessure sur son entraîneur » cracha Nicolas

« Oui j'en suis sure » dit Morgane

Ils s'attardèrent quelques instants à converser, tandis que les deux amies assimilaient ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre

« Je n'imaginais pas dire cela un jour mais Morgane à raison » murmura Jane

« C'est clair » approuva Lizzie

« Ce pauvre entraîneur s'est vu rejeter la faute » fit Jane

« ça ne m'étonne pas, il suffit de voir son comportement aujourd'hui pour comprendre. Mais ce n'est que spéculation » dit Lizzie ne voulant pas s'avancer sans preuves

Elles se turent un instant, méditant. Jane sortit de sa rêverie et interrogea le ciel, déprimée.

« Pourquoi faut-il que les beaux mecs soient toujours inaccessible, soit casés soit... cons ? »

Lizzie rit et en rajouta

« Je l'ai toujours dit : ce genre d'hommes se prennent pour des dieux et ne pensent qu'a leur petite personne. »

« Je crois quand même qu'il est le pire de tous » déclara Jane

« Oui. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de si hautain et antipathique de ma vie ! » approuva Lizzie


	4. Le complot

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir !Continuez, ça me donne du courage pour écrire la suite !

**Chapitre 4 – le complot **

L'entraînement suivant s'écoula, assez semblable au précédent. William Darcy qui commençait plus tôt que tout le monde, s'entraîna seul sans accorder la moindre attention aux autres athlètes. On ne vit pas plus que la veille de sourire même infime éclairer son visage.

Pendant que certains le critiquaient ouvertement d'autres complotaient. C'est bien sur les trois pin-ups dont il s'agissait. Caroline ne se laissa pas abattre et trouva un vif intérêt à cette situation.

Personne n'aimait le recordman d'Europe du 400m, Caroline avait donc le champs libre. Aucune concurrence.

Plus d'une fois, elle faillit lâcher un cri de joie mêlé de satisfaction tellement elle trouvait l'idée qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit intelligente. Selon elle c'était le coup du siècle.

Elle allait séduire le beau William.

Tout ce qui comptait c'était d'être vu au bras d'une célébrité et avec William elle ne pouvait rêvé mieux. Qu'elle l'aime où qu'il l'aime passait au second plan, ce n'était rien comparé à la gloire que cela aller lui procurer. La séduction allait s'avérer facile, trop facile, pour un si gros enjeu.

Et jamais elle n'avait douté de son talent de séductrice.

_Début octobre._

Toute la journée, un grand soleil avait illuminé la ciel si bien que tout le monde ce jour là à l'entraînement avaient le sourire aux lèvres et l'air serein.

Une semaine pile après l'arrivée de William Darcy, Caroline décida de lancer sa première attaque.

« Alors qu'en pensez vous ? » Demanda Caroline à ses deux acolytes

« C'est une très bonne idée pour commencer en douceur » répondit Morgane en lui tendant son eye-liner

Toutes les trois se maquillaient avant l'entraînement mais en ce jour de beau temps Caroline mettait le paquet. Tout dans l'apparence et rien de naturel.

« Si tu veux mon avis je mettrais ton mini short pourpre assorti à ton débardeur noir. » proposa Clémence

« Très bonne suggestion » fit Caroline

Sur cette dernière phrase, les jeunes filles de 16 et 17 ans sortirent des vestiaires et se lancèrent en direction du stade. Marchant côte à côte, Caroline au milieu elles foulèrent la piste sans pudeur, se déhanchant comme le font les mannequins. Elles pensaient peut-être qu'elles défilaient sur une estrade portant la collection sport d'automne hiver. Apparemment elles ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point elles étaient vulgaire, croyant ainsi provoquer l'adoration des hommes.

Comme souvent en hiver, l'entraînement consistait en un long footing en forêt pour travailler le cœur. Le soleil n'étant pas encore couché, tous les sprinteurs même Lizzie et Jane se joignirent au footing de groupe.

A l'arrière du groupe, les pin-ups s'étaient volontairement éloignés afin de discuter d'un sujet dont Caroline attendait beaucoup.

« Alors Morgane tu as réussis ? » Commença Caroline sans douter de la réponse positive qu'elle allait recevoir

« C'était un jeu d'enfant, j'en ai profité pendant que les ringardes étaient aux toilettes » lui répondit-elle parlant de Lizzie et Jane.

« Parfait. Rendez vous chez moi ce soir, il est temps d'agir ! »

« Que compte tu faire ? L'appeler ? » Demanda Morgane faisant référence à William

Les écouteurs sur les oreilles mais la musique éteinte, Morgane avait tout entendu de l'échange entre Lizzie et Jane l'autre jour [Quand Charles avait utilisé le telephone de Lizzie]. Jane n'ayant pas été très discrète il fut aisé pour Morgane de comprendre que Lizzie avait en sa possession le numéro tant convoité. Elle avait alors profité de l'absence de sa propriétaire pour emprunter temporairement le portable de Lizzie afin d'y noter le numéro de William Darcy.

« Oui quel est ton plan ? Tu vas l'appeler comme ça alors que vous ne vous êtes jamais parlé ? » demanda Morgane

« Non mais ça ne va pas, je ne veux pas passer pour une groupie, je veux lui prouver que je suis de son côté. Et la première étape afin d'y parvenir est de lui montrer à quel point je suis quelqu'un de bien en qui il peut avoir entièrement confiance. » expliqua Caroline

« Mais comment ? » Demanda Clémence alors qu'elles arrivaient sur la piste après un footing de 35 minutes.

« Je vous expliquerez tout ce soir, les murs ont des oreilles en attendant j'ai une stratégie à commencer. » dit Caroline en se dirigeant vers son sac

Une main sur sa hanche, l'autre attrapant une bouteille d'eau elle se dirigea vers William. Il s'étirait près du tapis de hauteur ne prêtant guère attention à la fille qui passait maintenant devant lui. Très doucement Caroline s'allongea sur le tapis et une fois qu'elle vit William lever les yeux, elle versa un peu d'eau le long de son cou n'omettant surtout pas de glisser une de ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde d'un geste sensuel.

Une fois avoir expliquée le déroulement des événements du soir à ses deux amies, Caroline s'empara de son portable en affichant un sourire mesquin. Elle composa le numéro et en arborant un air impassible elle approcha le portable de son oreille.

Au bout de trois sonneries, une voix bien masculine répondit.

« Allo ? »

« Oui, William Darcy ? » commença Caroline

« Lui même »

« Excusez moi de vous dérangez, je m'appelle Caroline Bingley. Vous m'avez sûrement déjà vu, je m'entraîne au club d'Anton. »

« heu...non je ne vois pas » fit William

A cette remarque Caroline faillit tomber de sa chaise. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un ne la remarquait pas.

« Je suis sure que vous m'avez aperçu sans savoir que c'était moi. Nous n'avons pas été présenté » fit Caroline

« Si vous le dites »

Sentant que William commençait à s'impatienter, Caroline accéléra

« Je me suis permise de vous téléphonez, pour vous informez d'un petit soucis, qui selon moi pourrez vous importunez. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? Et d'ailleurs comment vous êtes vous procurer mon numéro personnel ? » s'inquiéta William

« Le problème vient justement de là »

« Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir » fit William perdu par cette conversation

« si vous voulez bien ne pas m'interrompre, je vais tout vous dire »

« Très bien je vous écoute. Mais faîte vite,je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » dit William

Caroline leva les yeux vers Clémence et Morgane qui assises sur le lit se frottaient les mains

Elle changea le portable d'oreille et prit une profonde inspiration

« Aujourd'hui même, une fille du club est venu me voir pour me demander une faveur. Elle avait dans l'espoir d'être invitée à une fête que j'organise... »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrez m'intéresser » coupa William

« Laisser moi finir » demanda Caroline

« J'espère que ça en vaut la peine »

« Faîtes moi confiance. Donc cette fameuse fille m'a demandé de l'inviter à ma fête d'anniversaire, ce que j'ai bien sure refusé car je ne la connaissait que très peu et je ne vous le cache pas, elle est assez bizarre. Vous allez comprendre. »

William de son côté avait branché le haut parleur et s'était assis sur le canapé du salon de Charles.

« Très déçu que je n'accepte pas, elle m'a alors proposé quelque chose en échange »continua Caroline « Elle me proposa votre numéro de portable. J'ai bien entendu refusé son offre, trouvant la façon de faire répugnante. En apprenant la réponse elle m'a d'abord insulté, puis elle m'a avoué que cela n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'elle avait en tête plein d'autres projets. En l'occurrence celui de distribuer votre numéro en échange d'argent ou autre compensation, d'après ce que j'ai compris. J'étais révoltée, cette fille me dégoûtait vraiment ! J'ai alors eu une idée qui je l'espérais serait la bonne. » mentit Caroline

William avait coupé le haut parleur et était accroché à son téléphone aspirant la moindre de ses paroles ne pensant ps une seconde que toute l'histoire n'était que pure imagination.

« J'ai acceptée malgré moi la proposition me disant qu'avec votre numéro j'aurai la possibilité de vous contactez et ainsi de vous mettre en garde. Ce que je viens de faire... »

Will ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore sous le choc de ces révélations

« Je voulais vous prévenir que votre numéro allait circuler et qu'il valait mieux pour votre tranquillité de changer de numéro. J'espère avoir bien réagit. » dit Caroline continuant son mensonge

« Oui oui, vous avez eu raison. Mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne. Comment à la base cette fille a t-elle eu mon numéro ? Qui est-elle ? » demanda William fort énervé

« Je me suis fais la même réflexion. Son nom est Elisabeth Bennet, apparemment c'est votre frère Charles qui ayant besoin de vous joindre a utilisé le portable d'Elisabeth. Le numéro qu'il a entré est bien évidemment resté enregistré sur son portable. » lui répondit Caroline utilisant les informations que Morgane lui avait donné

William se souvint immédiatement de la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eu il y a plus d'une semaine. Caroline disait vrai. Une intense colère le parcouru et il répondit d'une voix dur.

« Merci pour votre appel. Je vais devoir raccrocher. Au revoir. » conclu William

« Très bien. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre n'hesi... »

Caroline ne put terminé sa phrase qu'il avait déjà raccroché. Quand elle reposa le téléphone sur la table qui lui faisait face, elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire n'avait été que mensonge du début jusqu'à la fin et pourtant William n'y avait vu que du feu. Les arguments et les faits concordait parfaitement que tout semblait vrai. Il était tomber dans le piège.

Mission accompli.

Le lendemain, William Darcy se réveilla en sursaut. Son téléphone sonnait à côté de lui.

Émergeant péniblement il le chercha à tâtons et lorsqu'il le trouva, décrocha l'appareil.

« Allô ? »

Il n'obtint que des semblant de gloussement pour réponse. Il cligna des yeux en tournant la tête vers son réveil. Celui ci affichait 9h48 du matin. Il avait dormit plus que prévu. Encore dans les vapes, il essaya tant bien que mal d'identifier les bruits à l'autre bout du fil. En vain.

« Qui est-ce ? » Articulât-il difficilement

« oh oh...non, raccroche...vite...non, allez ! » entendit-il à l'autre bout de la ligne

Puis le brouhaha incohérent cessa.

Au début William crut à un mauvais numéro mais enfin réveillé il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eu hier soir avec une dénommée Caroline. Il comprit alors que ce brouhaha n'était en fait que les gloussements d'ados pré-pubères. La demeurée, cette Élisabeth avait agi vite, d'ici peu son numéro allait se retrouvé sur internet. La poisse ! Il se rallongea les mains sur son visage. Il croyait qu'en s'exilant loin de chez lui, de son ancienne vie, il allait enfin pouvoir souffler un peu. Mais non, voilà que cette maudite fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas, venait de s'immiscer dans sa vie pour y foutre le bordel ! Il devait régler ça mais pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, cela attendrait lundi. Son premier jour de travail l'attendait, une chose de positif puisque ce job concordait parfaitement avec ses horaires d'entraînement. De 12h à 17h tous les jours plus le samedi quand aucune compétitions ne l'en empêchait.

Il se dépêcha de se préparer pour l'entraînement du matin avant de partir travailler l'après midi.

Avant de sortir il jeta un coup d'œil au courrier posé sur la table du salon, Charles était donc déjà levé pourtant aucun signe de lui depuis que Will était réveillé. Où pouvait bien t-il être un samedi matin ? Toujours en mouvement, Charles a sans cesse besoin d'activités physiques. Il est spontané, curieux de tout et enthousiasmé par la vie. Encore un point sur lequel Will lui était opposé.

Une carte d'invitation rose bonbon attira son attention, Il la lut rapidement. L'anniversaire de Caroline, Charles y était invité. Le malheureux. Puis il vit une seconde carte, exactement la même. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il s'aperçut que cette invitation lui était en réalité adressé.Elle doit vraiment se sentir importante pour oser inviter quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas personnellement. C'était très aimable de sa part de le prévenir qu'il allait être assailli de fans hystériques. Mais William avait de gros problèmes de confiance et ne voulait avoir aucune relation sociale au sein de ce nouveau club. Beaucoup trop de monde s'était montré gentil et serviable envers lui mais pas un était désintéressé. La façon dont Caroline s'était adressé à lui n'avait rien de naturel, même si elle disait vrai – et au vu de ce coup de fil de ce matin, elle disait vrai – son appel était loin d'être sans intérêt pour Caroline. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit une seconde que toute cette histoire n'était que complot contre Lizzie.

Il jeta la carte rose bonbon à la poubelle et sortit en coup de vent.


	5. La rencontre

**Chapitre 5**

_Mardi 14 Octobre_

Sous un ciel relativement clément, Lizzie positionnait son starting-block* au départ du 400m. Elle avait décidé seule de sa séance, en même temps elle n'avait pas trop le choix puisqu'elle se retrouvait sans entraîneur.

La jeune femme de 18 ans se sentait en quelque sorte en vacances, plus d'autorité, personne ne la dérangeait et lui parlait; à part Jane, Sandra et Charles. Un point sur lequel elle était satisfaite, ne plus avoir à faire semblant de sourire ou ne serait ce que de dire devoir dire bonjour à des gens hypocrites qui ne t'appréciaient pas était comment dire, du pure bonheur !

Lizzie avait déjà entamé sa séance depuis un moment, les pieds calés dans les starting-block et les mains positionnés à la limite de la ligne blanche, elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer quand on l'interpella.

« Hey ! » Fit la voix d'homme

Lizzie se demandait qui pouvait encore lui adresser la parole sur ce stade.

« Vous êtes sur mon couloir ! » Nota t-il ne sachant visiblement pas à qui il s'adressait

Quand Lizzie se retourna, elle se figea.

« Comment ? » fit Lizzie

« Le couloir 4 m'est réservé » signala Will

Lizzie crut s'étouffer devant l'audace de cet homme

« Réservé ? » S'étonna La jeune femme

« C'est ça » répondit William

« Ah oui ? » se moqua Lizzie le sourire en coin « et où vous êtes vous adressez pour effectuer cette réservation ? »

« Vos railleries ne me font pas rire. Tous les autres couloirs sont utilisés à part le 8, il me faut le couloir 4 pour ma séance de ce soir ! » Expliqua William en haussant le ton

Le couloir 8 étant un très mauvais couloir en athlétisme puisque près du bord où n'importe qui pouvait laisser un pieds traîner en s'étirant. De plus celui du Stade d'Anton était très mal entretenu donc dangereux pour n'importe quel coureur.

« Je suis exactement dans le même cas que vous sauf que je suis arrivée la première par conséquent vous hériterez du couloir 8 » conclu Lizzie

« Mettez vous au couloir 8 qu'est-ce que ça changera pour vous ? » S'impatienta Will

« Et pour vous ? » Rétorqua t-elle en l'affrontant du regard

« Est-ce que vous savez qui je suis ? » Dit-il en serrant les dents

« Oui, l'homme le plus odieux que la Terre n'est jamais porté »

Silence.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard.

« J'en est marre d'être traitée comme une moins que rien dans ce club » s'écria Lizzie, « J'en ai assez d'être aimable alors que ce n'est pas réciproque. J'ai payée ma licence, j'ai donc autant de droits que n'importe qui ici ! Même vous ! »

Sur ces mots elle se replaça dans son block, sans prêter attention à William debout derrière elle.

Les mains dans les cheveux, il la regarda se positionner furieux de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot mais surtout stupéfait de s'être fait remettre à sa place par cette jeune effrontée.

Son orgueil en avait prit en coup !

Une fois sa séance terminée, Lizzie put se détendre en papotant avec Jane et Charles.

« Et toi Lizzie, tu as des projets pour ce week-end end ? » La questionna Charles

« Oui, je vais adopter un chien » répondit-elle

« Ah c'est ce week-end end ? Génial ! » s'enthousiasma Jane

« Tu en as de la chance, j'en connais un qui serait jaloux s'il savait ! » s'exclama Charles

« Qui ? » interrogea Jane

« Will » répondit-il en le désignant du doigt

Au même moment Caroline, elle même faisait son apparition

« Salut ! » commença t-elle d'un ton niais, « je n'ai pas m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation mais j'en ai raté un morceau. De quoi Will serait-il jaloux ? »

« Lizzie va avoir un chien et il s'avère que Will les adorent malheureusement nous n'avons jamais pu en avoir car notre mère les a en horreur » lui expliqua Charles

« Oh c'est dommage ! Moi aussi j'adore les chiens, ils sont trop choux quand ils font des bisous ! » s'excita Caroline

« J'espère qu'ils n'abîment pas trop ton maquillage quand même, ça serait dommage » dit Lizzie d'un ton faussement inquiet tout en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire

Caroline lui répondit avec un sourire crispé.

« Tiens au fait Jane » dit Caroline en lui tendant une carte rose bonbon

Jane s'en saisit doucement en la remerciant

« Je vous avez oublié » expliqua t-elle en en glissant une autre dans les mains de Lizzie

Puis elle les quitta laissant à Charles la parole

« J'ai la même à la maison. Elle fait une fête pour son anniversaire. C'est cool que vous veniez, on va se marrer » dit-il une pointe d'excitation dans la voix

« J'ai pas dit que j'allais venir » rétorqua Elisabeth

« Oh...Lizzie ne fait pas ta rabat-joie, depuis quand refuses tu un repas et une fête gratuite ? » Commenta Jane

« Tu as intérêt à dire oui sinon je ne te ramène pas ce soir » lança Charles pour la faire chanter

Lizzie laissa planer le silence quelques instants

Charles et Jane lui faisait face et elle remarqua les yeux de cette dernière pétillaient d'envie. Elle allait pouvoir voir Charles en dehors du cadre d'entraînement. Jane lui avait laisser comprendre une ou deux fois que Charles l'attirait et même sans cela Lizzie voyait très bien la façon dont elle se comportait en la présence du petit frère de Will.

« Bon OK, on va y aller à cette fête mais pas question que je ramène un cadeau » céda Lizzie

Elle espérait qu'ils se rapprocheraient en cette occasion mai rien n'était gagné, Jane était tellement timide. Un petit coup de pouce ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Au moment de passer le portail pour quitter le stade, Jane s'arrêta soudainement et regarda au loin. Caroline et William se parlaient tout en suivant Lizzie du regard.

« Lizzie...regarde » fit Jane

« hum...quoi ? » dit Lizzie en posant ses yeux sur eux et plissa le front

« Qu'est-ce que Caroline mijote ? » Se demanda Jane perplexe

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Elisabeth

« Tu as vu comme il te regardes, ça fait froid dans le dos » fit Jane avec une grimace

« Il ne s'en ai pas remis apparemment » constata Lizzie

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » interrogea Jane

« Viens, partons. Je vais t'expliquer mais pas un mot à Charles » dit Lizzie

Lizzie lui raconta rapidement sa mésaventure avec William de tout à l'heure avant que Charles ne les rejoignent pour les déposer à la gare.

« Tu exagères là non ? » S'inquiéta Jane en s'appuyant contre la voiture du beau blond

« Arrêtes de croire que j'exagère tout le temps, c'est énervant à la fin ! » S'écria Elisabeth

« Je ne peux pas croire ça du frère de Charles ! C'est vrai qu'il est renfermé et froid mais de là a te parler ainsi. » dit Jane

« Crois moi, Charles et Will non rien en commun sur le plan caractériel » lui assura Lizzie

« C'est vrai que Charles est tellement... » commença Jane rêveuse

Lizzie lui fit des signes pour qu'elle continue

« gentil » cracha Jane

« pfff » Fit Lizzie sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas à ce mot qu'elle pensait réellement

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça tu me fais peur » dit Jane

« Il te plait » affirma t-elle

« Non » répondit Jane en croisant les bras

« C'était une affirmation » sortit Lizzie le sourire en coin

Jane se mordit la lèvre

« ok, peu être un petit peu » avoua Jane gênée

« Je le savais ! yes yes ! » s'excita son amie

« Lizzie ! Tais toi il arrive, Surtout ne lui dit rien ! Ok ? » dit Jane un peu stressé

« Ne t'inquiète pas » la rassura Jane

Jane acquiesça devant une Lizzie toute joyeuse

Une fois dans le train, la tête penchée sur la fenêtre Lizzie laissa son esprit divaguer tranquillement. Devant elle Jane somnolait, laissant la fatigue de toute la journée prendre le dessus. Lizzie aussi était crevée mais les récents événements était plus fort et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer, d'essayer de comprendre. Jane la timide avait avoué ! Oui elle lui avait avoué que Charles lui faisait de l'effet, ce qui était déjà un grand pas pour la jolie blonde. Elle était d'une remarquable beauté cependant elle n'en jouait jamais, c'était une fille qui faisait preuve de beaucoup d'humilité. C'est ce que Lizzie aimait le plus chez elle, une qualité qui devenait très rare ces temps ci sur la piste.

Une qualité dont Caroline était totalement dépourvue. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait-elle invité à son anniversaire ? Franchement Lizzie se le demandait encore ? Peut-être pour la rendre jalouse ? Ça aura justement l'effet inverse, comment Lizzie pourrait-elle envier quoi que ce soit à cette... pimbêche ? C'est du pure délire, enfin bref elle irait...pour Jane...et aussi car une infime partie d'elle même mourrait d'envie de voir Caroline saoul.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à William Darcy, surtout à leur altercation du soir même. Elle le méprisais lui et son si air hautain et si désagréable. Il en fallait plus à Lizzie que le physique et la popularité pour apprécier quelqu'un. Puis elle repensa aussi à cette différence de caractère entre les deux frères; Ils ont étés élevés et éduqués de la même façon, dans la maison familiale à ce que Lizzie à put comprendre pourtant ils étaient radicalement différents. En réalité elle connaissait la cause de cette divergence caractériel, la popularité lui était monté à la tête. Elle en était persuadé, en même temps elle n'avait pas eu à chercher bien loin. Tout était tellement évident.

Lorsqu'elle s'endormit pour de bon après être rentrée chez elle, Lizzie était sure d'une chose.

Elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à cet homme, ce William Darcy.

*Les starting-block (ou bloc de départ) sont des engins réglables constitués de deux cales pour les pieds. Fixés à la piste, ils permettent aux athlètes de donner une plus grande impulsion au départ d'une course de sprint.


	6. La confrontation

**Chapitre 6**

_Vendredi 17 Octobre_

Alors qu'il faisait déjà bien noir, Lizzie et Jane descendirent en trombe de la voiture de Charles. Elles traversèrent le hall de la gare à toutes jambes et pénétrèrent sur le quai toutes essoufflées. Mais en arrivant près des rails, elles virent le train s'éloigner dans la pénombre de la nuit.

« Merde ! » pesta Lizzie

« On serait arrivés une minute plus tôt on l'aurait eu » fit Jane dépitée

« Le prochain est à 22h46 » déclara Lizzie en regardant le panneau d'affichage

« quoi ? Tu as vu le froid qu'il fait on ne va pas attendre deux heures ici » s'affola Jane

« On a pas le choix, même si les gens sont glauques à cette heure ci » fit Lizzie en dirigeant son regard vers deux hommes appuyés contre le mur qui ne dégageaient rien de rassurant

Une sonnerie de téléphone les fit se détourner, Lizzie sortit son portable de sa poche et lu le texto qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« C'est Charles. Il demande si on a réussi à choper le train » expliqua Lizzie

« Viens on va lui répondre en personne on a tout notre temps maintenant »dit Jane marchant déjà vers la sortie

Une fois sur le parking, les filles virent Charles descendre de sa voiture grise.

« Comme tu peux le voir, le train ne nous a pas attendu » annonça Lizzie en déposant son sac de sport par terre

« Et le prochain n'est que dans une heure » continua Jane, on aurait mieux fait de rentrer directement au lieu d'aller à ce pot de mariage

« C'est pas si grave que ça Jane et puis on a mangé gratos » lui dit Lizzie

« Ouais mais je vais rater Dr House, ça commence à 22h30 ! » fit Jane dépitée

Charles et Lizzie pouffèrent de rire

« Si ce n'est que ça, vous n'avez qu'a venir à la maison, j'ai une télé ! » S'exclama le beau blond

« Mais... »commença Jane

« Non merci Charles c'est gentil de ta part mais on peut attendre et puis Jane n'aura qu'a le regarder sur internet » la coupa Lizzie

« Lizzie ! Je ne vous laisserez pas seules ici et pas question que je reste à attendre avec vous. Venez dormir à la maison, j'ai une chambre d'ami et demain personne n'a cours » dit Charles déjà décidé

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Le problème c'est qu'on à rien prévu comme rechange » répondit Jane

« Et puis tu n'habite pas seul » rajouta Lizzie n'ayant pas du tout envie de croiser Will après l'altercation de mardi dernier

« Oh Will ! ne t'inquiète pas il est sûrement couché à cet heure ci et je vous prêterez un grand t-shirt pour dormir » rassura Charles

« Tu es sure, on ne dérangera pas ? » S'inquiéta Jane

« C'est moi qui est donné l'idée. Allez en route ! Et pas de discussion possible c'est décidé ! » Répondit Charles en chargeant les sacs des filles dans le coffre, ne leur laissant guère le choix.

Arrivées à destination, Jane et Lizzie détaillèrent la maison. C'était un petit pavillon avec jardin et garage, grandiose pour un étudiant et preuve d'une richesse certaine de la famille. L'intérieur était peu décoré mais le peu de meubles présents étaient neuf et moderne. Charles les invita à s'asseoir se dépêchant de ramasser les quelques vêtements et bricoles sur le sofa et la table basse. Il alluma la télé tombant sur autre série, il en profita pour leur dire qu'elles pouvaient pendant ce temps se doucher.

« Va y Jane » dit lizzie, avant que ta série ne commence

Jane suivit ces conseils puis Lizzie put en faire de même, la série n'ayant toujours pas commencé.

Une fois dans la chambre d'ami alors que Charles se douchait, Lizzie remarqua que Jane souriait toute seule de son côté et en profita pour la taquiner.

« Je ne me fâcherai pas si tu pas passes la nuit avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi, tu sais »

« haha ! Très drôle » fit Jane rigolant faussement

« Ecoute c'est le moment ou jamais de te rapprocher de lui, le canapé est assez petit, tu vas devoir te serrer contre lui » taquina Elisabeth

Jane lâcha un soupir de désespoir

« En plus tu es super sexy ce soir ! » Ironisa-t-elle

Toutes deux étaient vêtu d'un grand t-shirt blanc appartenant à Charles et d'un bas de jogging.

« Il y a un truc que je n'arrive pas à comprendre : c'est ton obsession à me pousser vers lui alors que dès que j'ai le malheur de te proposer un mec pour toi tu me renvoie sur les roses ! » lui dit Jane

« On ne peut pas comparer. Je sais que Charles est un mec bien, gentil, drôle et craquant. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, il n'y pas de doute. » lui répondit Lizzie

« J'espère vraiment que tu dit vrai » se dit-elle puis continua en se tournant vers son amie « en ce qui te concerne j'ai hâte de voir l'homme qui arrivera à capter ton attention à tel point que tu en perde la voix ! »

« Tu vas devoir t'armer de patience et quand bien même, je crois qu'il n'existe pas ! » s'exclama Lizzie

Alors qu'ils étaient tout les trois en train de regarder Dr House, Jane et Charles assis d'un bout à l'autre du canapé, Lizzie décida de donner un coup de pouce au destin.

« Les toilettes sont bien à côté de la salle de bain, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda t-elle à Charles

« oui » lui répondit Charles

En passant à côté de l'interrupteur, elle continua dans sa lancée

« Et ! Cela vous dérange si j'éteins la lumière ? C'est plus sympa de regarder la tv dans l'obscurité »

Charles répondit par l'affirmative mais Jane se retourna et lui lança un regard appuyé, comprenant évidemment les intentions de son amie. Celle ci lui fit un large sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil rempli de sous entendus. Une fois aux toilettes, elle prit son temps, passa par la salle de bain afin de s'y laver les mains et quand elle vit que son absence n'avait durer que quatre minutes elle ralluma le robinet pour se laver les mains une seconde fois. Près de deux minutes après Lizzie sortie fière d'elle. Malheureusement les deux tourtereaux n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce. Il fallait s'y attendre, Jane pouvait être tellement buté en matière de mecs et 7 min été bien trop court pour un quelconque rapprochement. Dommage !

_Samedi 18 Octobre_

Le lendemain Lizzie se réveilla en sursaut en entendant une porte claquer. Jane elle dormait à point fermée, rien ne pouvait la déranger avec ses boules quies. Tout en se levant Lizzie espérait que le Frigo de son hôte contenait du Jus d'orange, sa gorge était extrêmement sèche. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon ni dans la cuisine à part un mot signé de la main de Charles : _Je vais chercher des croissants tout chauds, ne bougez pas_. Lizzie s'en lécha les babines, quel amour ce Charles ! « Oh Jane tu as intérêt à te dépêcher sinon tu auras de la concurrence, à commencer par moi ! » pensa t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Au moment même où Lizzie posa son verre qu'elle venait tout juste de vider, William apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Will stopa net, visiblement surpris. Ce sentiment de surprise immédiat s'évapora très vite laissant place à une expression bien moins favorable. Lizzie fronça les sourcils puis détourna les yeux si bien qu'elle ne le vit pas lorsqu'il lui demanda la raison de sa présence ici. Lizzie se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise mais ne laissa rien paraître quand elle lui répondit :

« Charles nous a invité avec une amie. Elle dort encore » répondit-elle

« Je me doutais qu'il était rentré avec quelqu'un hier soir mais je ne m'imaginais pas que ce serait toi ! Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le culot de te pointer là où je vis après ce que tu as fait » s'énerva William

« Pardon ? » Interrogea Lizzie visiblement perdue « ce que je t'ai fait ? Tu es très susceptible, ce n'était qu'une petite altercation concernant un couloir de piste. Et d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui devrait m'indigner vu la façon dont tu m'adresses la parole. »

« Je ne parlais pas de cette altercation » dit will exacerbé « je vois que tu nies les faits »

« Quels faits ? Je comprends rien à tes allusions » fit Lizzie visiblement perdue

« Oui vas y fais semblant ! » Commença will en s'emportant « tu nies donc le fait de posséder mon numéro de portable ? »

« Bien sur que non, mais je vois pas le problème » lui répondit Lizzie d'un ton fort

« Je le savais donc c'était vrai ! Tu as osé distribuer mon numéro un peu partant en échange de services ! Tu vas le nier ça aussi ? » demanda Will un ton plus haut

« Je n'ai rien fait de tel, comment tu peux me porter une telle accusation alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas ! » s'emporta Elisabeth

« Ne dis pas le contraire, j'ai des preuves » fit Will

« Ah oui, et lesquelles ? J'aimerais bien savoir » dit Lizzie attendant sa réponse les bras croisés

« Un athlète du stade a eu vent de tes manigances et m'en a informé. » expliqua t-il

« Et tu crois tout ce que tout le monde te dis ? » l'interrogea Lizzie en rigolant faussement « Franchement ça m'étonne, à première vu tu avais l'air intelligent. Je vais te dire un truc mon coco tu as tort, je ne suis coupable d'aucune de tes accusations apparemment fondées sur les dires de personnes que tu ne connaissais pas il y a deux semaines. Excuse moi maintenant mais j'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air. »

Sur ce, Lizzie sortit de la cuisine comme une furie, enfila son manteau et claqua la porte d'entrée. Elle couru jusqu'au portail où elle faillit rentrer dans Charles revenant de la boulangerie bien chargé.

« Oh désolé Charles. Va y passe » s'excusa t-elle

Lizzie continua sa route sans tarder mais Charles avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas

« Lizzie, attends ! » Cria t-il pour qu'elle s'arrête « tu es toute pale, tu vas bien ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » lui répondit Lizzie en se retournant « j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air frais »

Charles ne parut pas convaincu mais ne voulu pas la déranger, elle avait vraiment l'air de vouloir être seule.

Et il avait raison, Lizzie avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir, mais surtout pour se calmer. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de se qui venait de se produire, c'était carrément fou ! Comment réussissait-elle à se mettre dans des affaires comme ça ! William , cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas personnellement, avait donc la même opinion sur elle qu'elle se faisait de lui à savoir qu'il était méprisant, antipathique et plus encore. Et ils se détestaient après s'être parlé en tout et pour tout dix minutes. Il fallait vraiment le faire ! Comment deux êtres pouvaient-ils avant même de se connaître n'éprouver que de la haine l'un pour l'autre ? Déjà lors de leur première discussion au téléphone elle l'avait trouvé désagréable et dénué de toute civilité. Puis cela à été confirmé à leur deuxième rencontre, -sur le stade pour cette histoire de couloir- où elle avait vraiment pu s'apercevoir qu'il était quelqu'un de détestable et d'odieux. Et enfin voilà qu'aujourd'hui il ose l'accuser d'un fait qu'elle n'a pas commis, la blâmant sans prendre de gants, sans lui demander d'explications avant de croire n'importe qui. Bref Lizzie était furieuse. Elle n'avait cependant aucun regret de la façon dont elle s'était exprimé, elle aurait même voulu lui dire ses quatre vérités voire même lui enfiler un bon coup de poing en peine face.

A peu près calmée et ayant légèrement froid, elle fit marche arrière et entama à pas lents le chemin du retour, car elle s'était assez éloigné finalement.

William quand à lui essayait tant bien que mal de se repasser la scène -ou plutôt 'le crash' – qui venait de se produire. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ? Les choses s'était passé tellement rapidement et tellement brutalement, qu'il avait du mal à discerner ce qui avait été dit ou fait. D'abord la surprise de voir cette fille, qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas sentir et qui était venu intentionnellement foutre la merde dans vie, chez lui ou du moins là où il vivait. Il s'était bien évidement emporté, lui demandant la raison de ses agissements malsain envers lui alors qu'ils ne se connaissait pas. Puis voilà qu'elle a affirmé n'avoir jamais était l'auteur des chefs d'accusations avec une telle conviction et une telle sincérité dans la voix qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas la croire. Il était dans une impasse, lui qui n'avait jamais douté de lui était à présent dans une profonde incertitude. Qui fallait-il qu'il croit ? Qui avait raison et qui mentait ? Caroline, la camarade d'entraînement d'Elisabeth ou Elisabeth même ? Il avait du mal à réfléchir, il faisait trop chaud; tout comme elle il avait besoin d'air. Décidé, il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur son frère.

« Tu sors ? » S'étonna Charles en entrant, « dommage regarde ce que je viens d'acheter : des croissants tout chaud ! »

« Non merci » répondit William « je n'ai plus très faim »

Charles fixa son frère pour voir s'il plaisantait, jamais il ne l'avait encore entendu dire qu'il n'avait pas faim; au contraire un athlète comme lui enfilait une quantité de nourriture astronomique !

« Tu es malade ? Oh y'a un virus qui doit traîner, une de mes amies vient de sortir elle ne se sentait pas très bien, tu l'as sûrement croisé ? »

Il acquiesça

« vous avez fait connaissance ? Elle est super, n'est-ce pas ? Attends de voir Jane, une beauté ! » dit t-il en chuchotant

« Tu ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle pourtant » dit William

« Non, ça fait peu de temps que je traîne avec elle, on commence à peine à se connaître » répondit Charles

« Alors ne te precipite pas, cette fille n'est peut être pas ce qu'elle paraît être » advisa William

« heu je ne te suis pas, on parle de qui en fait ? » interrogea Charles un peu décontenancé

« Elisabeth. Je te donne juste un conseil de grand frère, et préviens moi quand tu ramènes quelqu'un, je n'aime pas être surpris » fit Will

Sur cette phrase il quitta Charles pour sa chambre finalement, évitant ainsi de croiser Elisabeth en s'éclipsant à l'extérieur.

L'air frais avait fait son effetsur Lizzie. S'étant un peu calmée, elle decida de rentrer. Charles et Jane étaient assis à table dégustant les croissants. Elle les observa une minute, ils faisaient un beau couple, comme ceux qu'on voit dans les films. Elle se détesta de devoir les déranger mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sachant que William étant dans la même maison. Elle rassura Charles et Jane que tout allait bien mais qu'elle ne se sentait pas en forme. Charles proposa de les ramener toutes les deux directement chez elles. Une fois dans la voiture, Lizzie ne se sentait pas de faire la conversation et Jane était trop timide pour l'entamer. Charles prit donc la parole pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« J'espère que tu ne fait pas semblant d'être malade Lizzie pour ne pas venir ce soir chez Caroline »

Lizzie avait complètement oublié cette maudite fête. Rien que l'idée lui donna des nausées mais elle s'était promis d'y aller pour Jane. Jamais Jane n'y serait aller toute seule et Lizzie était prête à n'importe quoi pour voir sa meilleure amie heureuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Charles, tu peux compter sur moi » répondit Lizzie

Le reste du trajet elle fit semblant de dormir pour ne pas avoir à parler de ce qui venait de se passer présentant que Charles allait la questionner. Elle repensa à l'histoire avec Joey et maintenant celle çi et se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable pour elle de changer de club. Mais ça reviendrait à fuir et ça n'était pas le caractère de Lizzie.


	7. La soirée d'anniversaire

**Chapitre 7**

_Samedi 18 Octobre_

Lizzie ne vit pas le reste de la journée passer. Après que Charles l'eut déposé chez elle, Lizzie avait passé la matinée à réviser ses cours, puis après manger elle était allé au refuge adopter un chien ayant l'accord de ses parents. C'était un husky roux aux yeux jaune amande. Elle s'occupa de lui toute l'après midi, ce qui ne fut pas aisé car il n'était pas éduqué et avait beaucoup d'énergie à revendre. Après une longue promenade pour évacuer toute cette énergie, elle s'effondra sur le canapé et s'endormit presque. Elisabeth fut réveillée une demi-heure plus tard par un sms de Jane. Celle ci lui informa qu'elle passait la prendre dans 15 minutes. Lizzie se leva en sursaut, n'étant pas du tout habillée pour l'occasion. Elle couru à la douche, enfila une jean et un haut bleu ciel, se maquilla légèrement et fut prête quand Jane sonna à la porte.

« Tu as meilleure mine que ce matin » constata Jane en jetant un bref coup d'œil en direction de Lizzie

Lizzie lui raconta brièvement sa journée sans aborder la dispute de ce matin.

« Et tu comptes me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec le frère de Charles ce matin ? Vous avez réussi à me réveiller alors que je portais mes boul quies c'est pour dire ! » s'exclama Jane tout en conduisant

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec cette histoire, tu as entendu quoi ? » demanda Lizzie curieuse

« Pas grand chose, juste des cris mais vu ta tête quand tu es revenue, ça devait pas être joli ! » répondit Jane

« Comment dire, disons que nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre son réciproque » Fit lizzie en souriant

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous parlez sans vous criez dessus, c'est pas croyable ! » s'étonna Jane

« Heu là c'est pas de ma faute. C'est lui qui a commencé » fit Lizzie

« On dirait un enfant de 5 ans qui parle ! » s'esclaffa Jane

Lizzie lui fit une grimace comme pour appuyer les paroles de son amie puis ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Il est harcelé de fans et rejette la faute sur moi. Quelqu'un du club lui aurait dit que ça venait de moi, que j'aurais distribué son numéro en échange de faveurs ou un truc du genre. N'importe quoi ! » soupira Lizzie

« Quel histoire ! » s'exclama Jane « Mais qui a raconté ces conneries ? »

« Aucune idée peut être Joey, depuis que je lui ai dit ces quatre vérités il me regarde d'un œil noir » fit Jane

« Tu lui a dit que tu n'avais rien à voir là dedans à William, hein ? » demanda Jane

« Je lui ai plutôt crié dessus en lui disant qu'il avait tord et qu'il était sacrement idiot de croire ce qu'on lui disait sans connaître la personne qu'il accuse » répondit Lizzie « enfin c'est ce que je crois que j'ai dit, c'est arrivé tellement vite que j'ai du mal à me souvenir »

« Ma pauvre, tu n'avais pas besoin de ça, comme si tu n'avais pas assez d'ennemis sur le stade ! » dit Jane tout en éteignant le gps car elles étaient arrivées à destination.

La maison des parents de Caroline n'étaient pas très joli mais plutôt grande. Ce qui n'était pas du luxe considérant que la jeune femme de 18ans aujourd'hui avait invité une trentaine de personnes.

Il était déjà 22h quand elles entrèrent chez Caroline, la fête battait son plein ayant débuté plus d'une heure avant. Les deux amies cherchèrent des yeux Charles, la raison pour laquelle elles étaient venues. Mais ce fut sans succès.

Un shot. Un second. Puis un troisième. La jeune femme aux cheveux roux mi-long enchaînait les shot de tequila. Elle prit la bouteille et commença à se resservir mais quelqu'un agrippa son bras et l'en empêcha.

« La-la-lâche moi » bégaya t-elle

« Non je crois que tu en as assez bu Caroline » fit Charles en s'accaparant la bouteille

« Mais je suis malheureuse, j'ai be-be-besoin de boire » dit Caroline

« Si tu continues comme ça, c'est demain que tu vas être malheureuse ! » lui répondit Charles

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi qui est riche, beau et fort ! » s'exclama Caroline en appuyant son doigt sur le torse de Charles

« Tu sais quoi Caroline, je crois qu'une petite sieste d'une demi heure te remettra les idées en place » dit Charles tout en la prenant pas les épaules pour l'aider à marcher

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage, et Charles déposa Caroline sur un lit dans une des chambres mais elle se releva rapidement en repoussant Charles.

« J'ai chaud ! » s'écria Caroline tout en essayant d'enlever son haut

Voyant qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller Charles courut fermer la porte pour ne pas tenter les voyeurs. Caroline s'énerva car elle n'arrivait pas à enlever son haut aussi vite qu'elle le voudrait. Charles vint à son secours mais Caroline était très saoul, elle se mis à rigoler pour rien tout en déboutonnant la chemise du beau blond.

« Non Caroline stop ! » ordonna Charles mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant « Punaise elle est pas croyable cette fille ! » dit-il alors qu'il avait fini d'enlever son haut, laissant Caroline en sous-vêtements

« Charles... » chuchota Caroline d'un ton séducteur

« Ok Caroline maintenant c'est l'heure de dormir ! » lui dit Charles tout en la forçant à se coucher sur le lit

Quelques secondes plus tard et Caroline avait rejoint les bras de Morphée. Fier de lui, Charles se sentait néanmoins mal à l'aise devant la jeune fille presque nue, il se dépêcha donc de quitter la pièce. Au moment même où il ouvrit la porte il tomba nez à nez avec Jane justement à sa recherche. La jeune femme sourit, heureuse de voir le garçon pour lequel elle craquait. Mais sa bonne humeur s'évanouit quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fille allongée sur le lit et aux boutons de chemise déboutonnés de Charles. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre, ou du moins ce qu'elle croyait qu'il s'était passé. Elle tourna les talons brutalement essayant de retenir ses larmes et dévala les escaliers.

« Jane attend ! Jane ! » cria Charles

Charles tenta de la rattraper mais la foule engloutit la jeune femme. Charles se mit à scruter la pièce des yeux mais aucun signe de Jane. Il se sentait bête et s'en voulu de s'être mis dans cette situation. Qu'allait penser Jane de lui maintenant ?

Assise sur les marches de derrière qui donnait sur le jardin, Jane se sentait trahie. Elle se repassait la scène encore et encore ce qui aggravait son é larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et quand elle releva la tête, Lizzie qui se trouvait devant elle put apercevoir les yeux rouges de son amie. Lizzie s'assit à côté d'elle et lui demanda ce qui se passait tout en lui frottant amicalement de dos.

« Tu avais raison » lui confia t-elle

Lizzie fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas très bien

« Les hommes sont tous pareils...des porcs » fit-elle en sanglotant

« Mais de quoi tu parles? » s'inquiéta Lizzie

« J'ai surpris Charles et Caroline » déclara t-elle en sanglotant plus fort encore

Lizzie grimaça « Ne me dis pas que... » continua Lizzie mais Jane la coupa

« Si. Apparemment Charles cache bien son jeu de gentleman ! »

« Impossible » souffla Lizzie

« J'ai tout vu Lizzie, ok ! » s'énerva Jane

Lizzie ne voulait pas y croire car cela signifierait qu'elle se serait trompé sur son compte. Elle était persuadé que Charles était quelqu'un de bien. Qu'il était gentil, ouvert, intègre, diffèrent des autres hommes. Et surtout que Jane lui plaisait.

« Je suis tellement désolé Jane. En plus je suis celle qui t'ai poussé vers lui...j'ai eu tord » dit Lizzie

« Ce n'est pas t'a faute, ça m'apprendra à rêver au prince charmant » fit Jane

Lizzie était furieuse. Voir son amie dans un tel état de détresse et de peine la rendait malade. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Charles au plus vite.

Alors que Lizzie arpentait la maison à sa recherche, elle se retrouva au milieu d'un bizutage. Elle observa une jeune fille de pas plus de 15ans se faire kidnapper par des idiots bourrés. Ils lui avaient mis une espèce de cagoule sur la tête si bien qu'elle ne voyait plus rien et se faisait traîner dans la pièce d'à côté. Lizzie n'arrivait plus à avancer tellement la concentration de personnes était importante. Elle décida de se coller contre le mur en attendant que le bizutage soit fini et que le monde se disperse. Soudain elle sentit quelqu'un attraper son bras et une seconde plus tard elle était aveugle ! Elle était victime du bizutage et se retrouvait dans la même situation que l'adolescente. Lizzie était complètement désorienté, et la façon dont elle se faisait traîner lui faisait mal. Elle essaya de se débattre mais sans succès, les deux personnes qui la tenait étaient anormalement fort. Enfin on la jeta dans une petite pièce. Lizzie se dépêcha d'enlever sa cagoule et réalisa qu'elle était dans une salle de bain. Sans même regarder autour d'elle, Lizzie essaya d'ouvrir la porte.

« C'est fermé » déclara une voix moqueuse au fond de la salle de bain

Lizzie se retourna et faillit tomber à la renverse quand elle découvrit l'identité de la voix.

« Toi ! » les deux voix résonnèrent en même temps

Lizzie Bennet et William Darcy se tenaient debout l'un en face de l'autre. Se jaugeant du regard.

« Quoi de mieux que de se retrouver avec la personne que je préfère le plus au monde pour terminer cette formidable soirée ! » commença Lizzie d'un ton sarcastique

William esquissa un sourire qu'il ne réussit pas à cacher.

« Desfois je me demande ce que j'ai pu faire de mal pour qu'on me punisse de cette façon » fit Will faisant référence à la situation

« Je ne sais pas...peut être le fait que tu sois si ouvert, gentil, aimable...oh et oui tu n'accuses pas quelqu'un d'un crime qu'ELLE n'a pas commis » s'écria t-elle toujours avec sarcasme

« Tu n'as pas peur de dire ce que tu penses même si ça peut blesser la personne, hein ? » lui fit Will

« Si je fais très attention. Mais ça ne compte pas pour un homme qui n'a pas de cœur, hein ? » lui répondit Lizzie

« Tu ne connais rien de moi » dit William

« Assez pour me faire un portrait plutôt vraisemblable » enchaîna Lizzie

« Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent » cita Will pour énerver Lizzie

« Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre de me battre avec toi, j'ai autre chose de plus important à faire. Si seulement je pouvais sortir de cette fichue pièce ! » fit la jeune femme en forçant sur la poignée de porte

Sans succès Lizzie glissa le dos contre le mur et s'essaya les jambes allongés.

« Je suis désolé » souffla William

Ne s'attendant pas à entendre une excuse de la part de cet homme, Lizzie l'interrogea du regard.

« D'avoir fait confiance à la mauvaise personne » continua William toujours debout

Le regardant toujours dans les yeux, elle aperçut pour la première fois une once fragilité dans son regard. Il était homme de peu de mots contrairement à Lizzie mais cette dernière n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Il avait avoué avoir tord à propos de l'histoire du téléphone et il s'était même excusé ! Lizzie ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, pouvait-elle s'être trompé à propos d'un homme pour la seconde fois cette soirée. Elle qui était si forte à lire et étudier le caractère des gens. Lizzie ne savait pas quoi penser, elle le détestait toujours autant mais ce qu'elle avait perçu dans ses yeux l'avait déstabilisé et ne collait pas à l'opinion qu'elle s'était faite de lui. Elle leva la tête pour dire quelque chose. En vain. Pour la première fois de sa vie Lizzie ne savait quoi répondre.

« Caroline » dit William

« Pardon » interrogea Lizzie

« Elle a tout inventé. J'ai été aveugle. Et j'ai été stupide d'y croire. Ça me paraît tellement évident maintenant » dit William en se parlent plus à lui même

Lizzie de son côté avait envie s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé à Caroline ! Bien sur que c'était elle ! Cette fille...quelle sal***! Lizzie était furieuse, elle se releva et essaya une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte. Elle pensa à Jane, Caroline était à l'origine de la peine de son amie. Et elle pensa à quel point Caroline était une déséquilibré pour pouvoir inventer une tel histoire dans le seul but de discréditer quelqu'un !

« Écarte toi » lui demanda William

Elle s'exécuta et laissa la place à Will qui essaya de défoncer la porte avec son pied. La serrure étant trop costaud, l'opération fut sans succès. Mais le bruit provoqué, attira l'attention à l'extérieur et peu de temps après quelqu'un leur ouvrit la porte.

Enfin libre Elisabeth couru à travers la maison cherchant une personne bien spécifique des yeux. Will inquiet de ce qui allait e passer au vue de son humeur, la suivit pour l'arrêter mais la jeune athlète courait bien vite ! Caroline était debout dans le salon, dans un bien meilleur état, sa sieste avait sûrement du la dé-saouler un peu. Quand Lizzie la vit elle fonça droit sur elle et la gifla fortement.

« De la part de Jane » fit-elle

« Et ça c'est de la mienne » dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing en plein dans le nez.

La violence fut-elle que Caroline tomba à la renverse, le nez ensanglanté.


End file.
